


Sleepy Sex - Day 1

by BrittanyChayanne



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kinktober 2017, M/M, Shiro falls asleep while Lance is riding him hes just so tired, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Lance, all characters are 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 03:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: Lance is too wired to sleep, and Shiro just wants some rest. They both get what they want.





	Sleepy Sex - Day 1

“Lance, go to  _ sleep _ .” Shiro mumbled, swatting at the blue paladin lightly. Lance rolled his eyes and continued rubbing against his boyfriend’s leg, groaning quietly.

“C’mon Shiro, just one round. I can’t sleep when I’m this worked up.” He whined. Shiro faked a snore. “You don’t even have to do anything, just take your pants off, please?”

Shiro grumbled a little, but reached down with one hand to unbutton his pants and pushing the zipper down. He returned his hand to tucked under the pillow where he usually kept it when he slept. His eyes were already falling shut, breath starting to even out. Even so, his dick was already half hard when Lance pulled it free. Lance lowered his head and sucked at the wet head, bobbing his head and licking until Shiro was properly hard. Aside from a few quiet grunts, Shiro didn’t react.

Lance stood up long enough to shove off his pyjama pants and boxers. He dipped one hand between his legs to rub two fingers over his clit as he climbed back into the bed, straddling Shiro’s lap. He spread his lips and reached down to hold Shiro’s cock in place, whimpering as he sank down. He dropped his head back and moaned, slowly rolling his hips against Shiro’s.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Shiro.” Lance whined, sliding his fingers up and under his shirt to pinch his sensitive nipples. His other hand braced back against Shiro’s knee. He used him for leverage as he lifted himself up, sliding up and dropping back down quickly. Shiro laid prone beneath him, barely moving besides the steady up-and-down of his chest as he breathed. Lance moaned again, a little quieter, and fell forward to brace himself on the bed, on either side of Shiro’s shoulders. He rode him hard and fast until he came, legs trembling around Shiro’s waist. Shiro made one quiet grunt, before settling back down and snoring.

Lance laughed softly and slumped down, letting Shiro’s spent cock slip free, and nuzzled against his side. “Fell asleep while I was fucking you. Real classy, Shiro.” He mumbled. Lips pressed to Shiro’s jaw before Lance settled down and closed his eyes. This was definitely the best way to tire himself out.


End file.
